Strange Attraction
by OneSmuttyGleek
Summary: Don't like don't read. INCEST**** SMUT! No hate please. Quinn and Judy had always had a close relationship, and it just got even closer.


They were on vacation. They needed this, they had always been close, but after the baby gate, they drifted apart, so just the two of them decided to take a vacation. Judy had to go for some work, and Quinn went with her to model too. She was a natural. Just like her mom was in her time, and just like she still is past her time. Quinn wasn't going to lie, she also had this relationship with her mother that was different than how it was with her Judy and her sister Fran. It wasn't like most mother/daughter relationships, it was closer, sometimes too close, but it didn't bother either of them, they just enjoyed what seemed normal to them. They never talked about what they did, they just did it. They had never taken it far enough to go further than a light peck on the lips, sometimes a little more than a peck depending on how they felt that day. It didn't matter to them. It's just what was normal.

It started when Quinn was little. She was 4 and she had been weaned off of breastmilk when she had turned three, so now she traded bottles for sippy cups, and her mother's milk, for cow's milk. Quinn adjusted well, but today she just was not having it. She was being extra fussy. She didn't want a nap, she didn't want to eat, all she did was cry. When she got like this when she was three, she would get to be rocked while happily nursing from her mother's breast, then she would be fine.

Judy had stopped producing milk months ago, ever since Quinn had been weaned off she just didn't bother to continue breastfeeding. She knew what Quinn needed, and Quinn kept asking for it, almost begging, so she picked her up. "Baby girl, mama doesn't have any more milk for you sweetie." She sat in the rocking chair holding her fussy little one. She continued to cry. Judy tried everything she could think of, but Quinn, she knew what she wanted, so she went for it. Quinn reached her hand into her mama's shirt and proceeded to take her breast out. Judy gasped at her daughter's cold touch, then helped her, Quinn just suckled like she used to when she being nursed, not caring that she wasn't getting anything from it. This went on as a comfort thing between them, well into Quinn's teen years.

Right now they were doing what they've always done. They took a bubble bath. The hotel tub being smaller than their bathtub at home made things a little tight, they were closer together than usual, and neither of them cared. It was kind of their safe space. Where they could just be open. It's how they bonded.

Quinn shivered. "Mama the waters getting cold."

Judy nodded. "Let's get out then." She took Quinn's hand in her own. "You're all pruny." She smiled, pressing a light kiss to her daughter's fingers. Quinn nodded and stood up. Judy couldn't help but notice how hard Quinn's nipples were as she stood there shivering. Quinn got out and wrapped a towel around herself, not before she peaked at her mom as she drained the tub. That's where she got that perfectly round ass from.

Once they had dried off, Quinn had settled in to reading and Judy headed off downstairs for some wine. While she was gone Quinn had started texting her girlfriend, Santana. After a while her simple texting, turned into sexting and then face timing naked. That was until Quinn's phone died. There she was on the brink of her orgasm, and she had to stop because her phone died. Quinn contemplated getting dressed and reading again, or finishing herself. She knew her mother would be back soon, so she thought best to get dressed, until she noticed how hard her nipples were. Her arousal still present. She tugged on one and let out a small gasp, then the other moaning softly. She continued playing with her nipples with her naked hips humping the air for friction. She was teasing herself, getting ready, she was too busy massaging her breasts and moaning to notice that her mother had just walked in. She couldn't bring herself to stop, seeing Judy's gaze at her.

When Judy entered the room, she heard a low moan, she looked to see her little girl laying naked on their shared hotel bed. Playing with her own rock hard nipples, teasing herself. She looked down Quinn's body, and found her daughter's dripping wet pussy. It was red and swollen, her clit peeking out, in need of friction. As she looked at her naked daughter, her own arousal formed. Her nipples hardening, her panties becoming soaked, and her clit throbbing rapidly. She looked at Quinn. Quinn looked back at her biting her lip, never letting go of her breasts. "Come here mama." Quinn said trying to sound innocent, she pouted.

"What's wrong babygirl?" Judy said with a sweet kiss.

"Look I'm all red down there."

"Down where sweetie?"

"My pussy. Look it's all red." Quinn spread her legs. "It's all sticky too look." She said with another pout.

"Hm. Let me check that out for you." Judy moved to kneel between Quinn's legs, and spread her pussy lips. Quinn gasped at the air hitting it.

"Yeah you're right baby. It is all red. It's really sticky." Judy slid her fingers through the slick wet folds then pulled them out, cum stringing from her fingers. Quinn moaned at the sight. "You see this baby? It's your cum." Quinn nodded and still pouted.

"Don't pout. Look Mama's the same way." Judy took off her own dress, she let Quinn unhook her bra and give her stiff nipple and light lick. She then took her already soaking panties off and straddled Quinn's stomach.

"Wow mama, you have even more cum than I do." Quinn watched as her mother's red swollen cunt had juices running down it. She wanted to taste it. "Mama? What's this? Why's it so big?"

"That's my clit. It's big when it needs to be touched." Judy gasped when Quinn circled her clit, giving it a few good rubs. Even more cum gushed out of her as she watched her mother's breathing pick up. She stopped, wanting to tease her some more. "Where's my clit at?" Quinn asked. Judy got up and sat between her daughter's legs. She spread those swollen lips again and tapped Quinn's clit. Quinn gasped. "Again." She commanded. Judy raised an eyebrow. "That's not the way it works. You don't make commands. I do." Judy said lowly. Quinn whined, earning her a slap on her stomach.

"You want Mama to play with your little clit Quinnie?"

"Yes, please." Quinn gushed out even more cum from her mother's words.

"Do you wanna play with mama's big clit baby?"

Quinn moaned and nodded. Judy put one leg over her Quinn's and kept her other in between them, she ran a hand through her soaking folds and groaned. She was dripping onto Quinn's cunt, she spread open her own lips and revealed an even more inflamed clit to her daughter. "Be a good girl and spread those pussy lips for me." She coaxed. As soon as she saw Quinn's clit she brushed her own clit against it. They both moaned at the sensation. Judy did it again rocking her hips. Quinn met every rock and moaned each time. "Fuck." She felt herself contracting. Judy could see it and felt her own walls contract. "Cum baby. I'm close too." She picked up the pace, as Quinn's back arched, sending her into her own orgasm. Both blondes shuddered and let themselves go, cum painting both of them. "That was amazing mama."

"It was. Let me clean you up." Judy leaned down and licked Quinn's lips. They were covered in their mixed cum. She used her thumb to spread them and licked through her folds not wasting a drop. She licked from bottom to top, avoiding her still sensitive clit, and occasionally sticking her tongue in her slit. Quinn wanted more. She moaned a bucked her hips. Judy pushed her hips back down sucked hard on her clit.

"Oh fuck. That feels so good." Judy pushed her tongue inside her and worked up a quick pace thrusting in and out. Quinn loved it. She laid there as her mother tongue fucked her. Judy rubbed Quinn's clit with her thumb and continued until she felt Quinn's walls flutter and squeeze her tongue. She moaned at the feeling, and continued pushing her tongue in and out of her daughter's tight hole. Quinn came with a scream and laid back trying to catch her breath again. "That was amazing."

"It really was baby girl." She smiled and pressed a kiss to her daughter's hip. Quinn smiled back and sat up against the headboard. "Come up here." Judy nodded and sat against the head board. Quinn straddled her lap and put her mouth around Judy's nipple. She nipped it and flicked her tongue over it before sucking on it harshly, she rolled and pinched the other one while tugging on it. "Quinnie I need more." Quinn nodded and switched nipples and ran her hand down between Judy's legs, she gave her clit and few flicks before pushing 3 fingers in to her mother's sopping pussy. Judy cried out as Quinn pumped her fingers in and out while slapping her clit with her palm. Quinn added a fourth finger and stretched her mama. Going deeper and deeper with every thrust until Judy clamped down on her fingers as her orgasm hit her. She moaned and writhed under Quinn from all of the stimulation. Quinn licked her fingers clean. "You taste so good."

"So do you baby girl."

"Can we do that again mama?"

"Soon but right now I'm tired, let's just cuddle."

Quinn yawned and nodded as she cuddled up to her mother. They both fell asleep. They didn't know why their relationship was so different, but they didn't care. They loved it.

The next week passed and they never talked about what they'd done, things continued as they were, with a few exceptions. Whenever they were home alone, they would be closer, they'd cuddle more often, and bubble baths came more often too, and during each one they would sneak a peak at one another. They wanted to do again what they did the that hotel room. They loved it and were both craving more, they just were too afraid to ask the other person.

Judy laid in her bed, tossing and turning unable to sleep, she knew why she couldn't sleep. She was too turned on, she had walked in on Quinn in the shower, she had the shower head pressed so that it would massage her clit. She couldn't get the image out of her head, she thought back to that night, she turned over moaning lowly at the way the sheets rubbed her nipples just right. She groaned and reached in her bed and pulled out a box. She opened it and took out her nipple pumps, they vibrated. She put them on her hardening peaks and moaned in pleasure at how good they felt. She felt a pull inside her. She moaned as she came from just playing with her nipples. She was so horny that anything could make her cum. She looked around. She couldn't find her favorite toy. The one that she sticks to the floor, or the wall, or anything else she wanted, and would bounce on until she got her release. It was her favorite toy because she loved looking the mirror and watching her tits bounce as she humped the fake dick. She looked around for it, not seeing it in the usual places and decided that she'd have to use something else. She was dripping her thighs smeared with cum, her clit already hard and throbbing. She checked one more and looked in her box again, she pulled out a quite large dildo and laid back rubbing it through her folds. She was about to push in when she heard a loud moan. It was Quinn. She threw on an oversized shirt and made her way to Quinn's room. The door was slightly open. She peaked through the crack and found Quinn with her dildo stuck to the floor, and riding it. She watched as Quinn came around the dick, her juices dripping down it. Judy opened the door. Quinn looked at her with the toy still in her pussy.

"What are you doing with mama's toy?"

"I um.. I'm sorry, I just needed to cum so badly and I saw you riding it the other day and I wanted to ride something that was covered in your cum."

"All you had to do was ask, but I was looking for it, and now you have to be punished." Quinn whimpered at the word. She always got spankings for being bad. She sometimes loved them but she knew she wasn't going to love this one. "You're not getting a spanking. You are going to make me cum until I fall asleep and tomorrow I will give you the rest of your punishment." Quinn nodded looking at her hungrily. She knew what was hidden under that shirt. She could smell it. She wanted a taste. She watched it become revealed as Judy lifted her shirt off. She watched as the cum dripped down. How was she always so wet? She felt her muscles contract once more around the toy and gave a few small humps and came again.

The next day Judy had come home and found Quinn aching for release. As punishment she banned Quinn from touching herself, or using toys. Judy knew just how horny Quinn gets so it would be torture for her daughter. She walked into the living room and found Quinn desperately trying to hump everything to get her release. "Mama please let me touch myself." She begged. "I'll be good. I really need it." She pulled up her dress and showed her panties to her mother, they were wet and sticking to her pussy, you could see her clit through them. Judy suppressed a low moan, and stopped herself from reaching out and touching her aching core. "You should've known better. You can wait." She said simply, watching Quinn squirm, and pull her dress back down. "Why are you so squirmy?"

"My panties are uncomfortable. They're sticking to me." Quinn whined, and shuffled some more. Judy sighed and reached under her dress and pulled the younger blondes underwear off. "Just don't wear them if you're going to be uncomfortable." Judy regretted telling Quinn that a few days later.

Quinn was laying in her bed, talking on the phone to Santana. Her girlfriend was still in Puerto Rico visiting her grandparents. Quinn told her that they couldn't have sexy times because she was on her period, which was a lie because she didn't want to tell her about the ban her mother had put her on. She laid back on her bed, knees bent, and looked around her room as she talked to Santana. When they hung up, Quinn was scrolling through her Instagram feed, as Judy walked in with some snacks. "I made cookies." She said lower than she wanted to, she couldn't help but notice her daughters lack of underwear. She was slightly glistening. Her clit starting to peak out from under its hood. "Mama you okay?" Quinn was smirking on the inside. She noticed how hard her mother's nipples were through her shirt. She decided to give her the full show. "I'm going to get in the shower." She took off her dress and bra, and looked behind her to see her mother watching her. So she bent over to pick up her clothes, giving her mother a nice few of her pussy. Judy watched, her own arousal starting to form. Quinn went into her bathroom and started the shower, she peaked through the crack of the door and saw Judy sitting on her bed, legs parted and rubbing her clit. Quinn smirked and closed the door, getting into the shower.

A few more days had passed and Quinn's punishment would be over in a few hours. She couldn't wait that long, so she snuck into Judy's room where she was taking a nap. She knew her mom liked to sleep naked so this would be easy. She gently pulled back the covers and straddled her thighs. She leaned over and started kissing down her neck, light pecks, just enough to get her started. She then blew lightly on her perfect nipples, she nipped at one and sucked it into her mouth, making sure to get it hard, she did the same to the other one, she heard a low moan. Quinn looked up, and Judy was still sleeping. She then kissed down her body, her mother had great abs, she continued to work out, so she could still model from time to time. Quinn kissed her way down until she was face to face with a hardening clit. She pulled back wanting to see the full view. She shifted feeling herself get wetter at the sight. Judy's folds were soaking, her clit protruding out begging to be touch. Quinn did just that, she flicked her tongue over the little bud then sucked it into her mouth. Judy let out a gasp in her sleep. Quinn continued and licked through her folds moaning at the taste. She tasted so good. Quinn could do this for hours. She pulled back sucking on each of her pussy lips then releasing them and pushing 3 fingers into her mother's entrance. She wasn't as tight as Quinn was, but she was still a good fuck. Quinn pumped in and out of her gaping hole, then she built up a quick pace and bit down on Judy's clit. Judy woke up releasing a cry of pleasure and put her hands in Quinn's hair, bucking her hips. Quinn hit her g spot and sent Judy into a gushing orgasm. She squirted into Quinn's mouth seeing stars. Once she recovered she found Quinn happily licking her fingers clean. "That was so hot."

"It was amazing. Were you hungry for mama's pussy babygirl?" Judy said as she wiped Quinn's face clean. Giving her light kiss moaning at the taste. Quinn kissed back, and moaned feeling a hand slip in between her thighs, rubbing at her hard throbbing clit. "Strip. I'm gonna make you feel good baby. Hands and knees. I'm taking you from behind."

Quinn followed orders and got on the bed, she was dripping onto the sheets. Judy kneeled behind her and spread the cheeks of her daughter's perfectly rounded ass. "I-I've, I've never.." Quinn was cut off my a firm lick to her puckered asshole. She gasped. "A virgin little ass hole." She licked around it again, seeing it start to relax and open up a little. "How cute. I can't wait to stretch it." She smirked and pushed a finger in, she stopped to let Quinn adjust, Quinn moaned for her to continue, so she did. Quinn came quickly, but she still needed her pussy to be taken care of. She got her wish when Judy took one of her dildos and rubbed it through her own folds, covering it with her juices. "You wanted something that was covered in my cum, well here you get it." She said as she shoved it into her daughter's tight pussy. Quinn cried out. She wanted it and was determined to take it all. Judy pumped the toy in and out. "Next time you break the rules, your punishment will be much harder than this. She pulled the toy all the way out and shoved back in again. Quinn moaned loud. "Fuck mama." Judy did just that and fucked her tight hole with the 8inch toy. "You like this don't you? Getting fucked with a toy covered in my cum after waking me up." Quinn moaned as Judy gave a firm smack to her clit. "Sneaking into my room and eating my pussy while I was sleeping." Judy knew Quinn was close so she sped up and helped Quinn ride our her orgasm. It took Quinn 10 minutes to ride out her intense pleasure before collapsing onto the bed. Judy laid down beside her and Quinn cuddled into her chest.

"I love you mama."

"I love you too babygirl. Sleep." She said as she kissed her head.


End file.
